Something borrowed, something blue
by kali rogers
Summary: Una palabra, seis letras. Un grito de ayuda. Justo lo que Steve necesita. Este fic participa en el Reto #8: "Colisión de Mundos" del foro la Torre Stark.


**Bien, este es mi primer crossover y la primera vez que escribo algo que no sea del fandom de los vengadores, además de mi primera vez escribiendo al Doctor y a Rose, asi que...espero que todo salga bien y que lo disfruten :D**

 **Este fic participa en el Reto #8: "Colisión de Mundos" del foro la Torre Stark.**

 **Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, desgradaciamente :(**

* * *

Todo el mundo cree que el tiempo es una línea continua de causa y efecto, pero es más bien una gran bola de _wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey.._.

Steve lo sabe. Para él todo es relativo, incluido el paso del tiempo. Lo nota en su edad y en la manera en que perdió 70 años de su vida.

Para Peggy y otras personas fue un largo tiempo, pero para él fue cómo un parpadeo. En un momento estaba presenciando el camino a una muerte segura y al siguiente abría los ojos en un mundo completamente diferente al suyo.

También lo percibe cuando está con las personas que ama, las manecillas avanzan más rápido que de costumbre. A diferencia de cuando enfrenta la muerte. Es en esos momentos cuando el tiempo parece detenerse. Cuando parece que la vida le da una oportunidad para pensar en todo lo que no hizo, dijo y cómo desearía haberse despedido de sus conocidos.

Esos momentos en que a pesar de que todo se mueve con rapidez, su mente separa unos cuántos segundos para recordarle todos los buenos y malos momentos. Cómo si su existencia se reprodujera en su cerebro una última vez.

Aunque todo mundo hace comentarios acerca de cómo le encanta meterse en problemas y desafiar a la muerte, Steve odia esos momentos. Pero a veces no puede evitarlo.

Cómo si fuera un imán de dificultades. Es así cómo termina de nuevo en un camino sin salida, está en una bodega abandonada. La sangre de un disparo en su torso humedece el uniforme y antes de poder reaccionar, Rumlow lo golpea lanzándolo al piso mientras el escudo se escapa de sus manos.

Ya no hay fuerza en su cuerpo, no por ahora. Está agotado, respira con dificultad y está seguro (cómo lo había estado muchas veces antes) de que morirá. Rumlow se burla de él y Steve aprovecha esa oportunidad para despedirse.

Tony y él no se habían llevado bien unos días antes, y ahora deseaba disculparse. Nat era una persona muy importante en su vida, necesitaba que lo supiera. Deseaba ver a Wanda con su entrenamiento terminado al igual que Visión. Hubiera querido decirle a Bucky lo mucho que lo quería y haber planeado mejor que canción bailaría con Peggy cuando la encontrara en su eterno descanso.

Tanto que hacer, tanto que decir. Decirle a Maria que en serio apreciaba lo que hacía por él (especialmente por él) y por el equipo. Decirle a Rhodey que agradecía su lealtad y contarle a Clint las razones por las que se sentía afortunado de ser su compañero y amigo.

Restregarle a Fury sus errores para luego agradecerle, despedirse de Sam y decirle lo mucho que su amistad lo ayudaba a salir adelante.

Luego comenzaron los recuerdos: la guerra, el vestido rojo de Peggy, la risa de Maria, las bromas de Natasha y Tony, la paciencia de Bruce y lo bien que se sentía no ser el único que parecía no entender lo que pasaba a su alrededor ("Gracias Thor, sólo no le digas a Tony que el microondas explotó.")

Pero hubo un recuerdo. Uno que se agolpó en su mente y no lo dejó tranquilo.

Rumlow está cargando y apuntando, y eso es lo que le gusta a Steve: dejar el dramatismo al último momento (o eso afirma Natasha).

Seis letras. Una palabra. Un grito de ayuda.

Solo eso necesita...

* * *

1928

Mientras caminaban en silencio, Steve trataba de detener la sangre que corría de su nariz. Su pequeño morral de libros era un desastre al igual que sus ojos y labios.

"Maldita sea Steve, la próxima vez que enfrentes a alguien asegúrate de que sea más pequeño que tú. Tienes suerte de que te encontrará."

Bucky volteó a ver a su amigo que mantenía la cabeza gacha. "Tu mamá te volverá a lavar la boca con jabón si vuelves a decir maldita sea."

Barnes sabía que el buscapleitos tenía razón, pero hablar así lo hacía sentir grande. "Tú no dices nada y yo te encubro de tu mamá. Se va a angustiar si te ve así."

"¿Y cómo le haremos Bucky?"

"Vamos a mi casa, te presto ropa limpia."

"Obviamente lo notará, además sabes que no me quedará. Estás muy gordo."

Bucky soltó una carcajada. "¡Que tonto Rogers! Por eso te metes en problemas." Exclamó mientras apoyaba su brazo en sus hombros y le revolvía el cabello con su otra mano.

"¡Oye Barnes! ¿Le gustó a tu novio la tunda que le di?" Steve y Bucky hicieron un gesto de fastidio y voltearon de reojo a sus espaldas.

"Es Benson."

"Parece que quiere que le dé otra paliza, Steve."

"Guardaséla para luego, vamos a ignorarlo." Los chicos siguieron su camino, pero el pequeño granuja de Mark Benson seguía acercandose.

"¡Barnes! ¡Rogers! ¿Acaso están sordos?"

Steve vió cómo su amigo cerraba los puños del enfado. "Sólo ignoralo Buck."

"¡Oye Barnes! ¡Escuchame!"

"No lo escuches James" Cuando Steve le decía por su primer nombre, Bucky sabía que si no lo obedecía, el rubio podía causarle más dolores de cabeza que los otros niños que los molestaban.

"¡Te estoy hablando idiota!"

Bucky reventó y volteó enojado hacia su contrincante. "¡¿A quién le dices idiota?!"

"Pues al único que veo." Mark se paró de frente a él y lo miró desafiante. "Dile a tu amiguito que la próxima vez que quiera defender a un inútil lo piense dos veces."

Steve hizó a Bucky a un lado. "¿Y por qué no me lo dices de frente, cobarde? Sabes que Jerry no puede caminar bien, no tenías porque molestarlo."

"Ese no es tu asunto debilucho."

"¡Con Steve no te metas!" Bucky dio un paso adelante para asustarlo, porque él era mucho más alto. Mark era un idiota si creía que podía contra los dos él solo (más bien contra Bucky).

Mark no se dejó intimidar y le dió una bofetada a Bucky lanzándolo al piso. Cuando Steve quiso interferir, le quitó sus libros y lo aventó contra Bucky, retrasando a ambos.

Luego emprendió retirada.

"¡Tiene mis libros, Buck! ¡Corre!"

Los dos lo perdieron de vista cuando entró en un callejón. Al llegar, encontraron el lugar vacio.

"No está..."

"O eso crees tú."

Al escuchar a Mark, se dieron la vuelta y encontraron al revoltoso en compañia de su pandilla: otros cinco niños de la edad de Bucky.

"Claro, no eres tan idiota cómo para enfretarnos tú solo ¿verdad Mark?"

Bucky le dió un codazo para que se callara. "Escucha Benson, no queremos problemas. Dale a Steve lo que le pertenece y no te molestaremos."

"No. No hasta que se disculpe."

"¡Antes comería tierra!"

"No hay necesidad de esto chicos..." Bucky sentía que se moriría si Steve volvia a abrir la boca.

"¿En serio? En la calle parecías querer abofetearme."

"¡Y mi amigo lo haría una y otra vez si quisiera! ¡Nosotros podemos contra ustedes!"

"¡Steve! Escucha Mark, no me gusta pelear; sólo lo hago porque este imbécil que ven aquí es mi amigo, y debo defenderlo." Steve no sabía si sentirse halagado o humillado.

"Que se disculpe Barnes."

"Hazlo Steve."

"¡No!" Le molestaba que Bucky tratar de convencerlo, siempre lo hacía. Pero Steve sabia que habia hecho lo correcto al defender a ese niño y no veía porque tenía que disculparse.

"¡No lo haré! Y si el precio que debo pagar es una paliza ¡adelante!"

"¡Yo te la daré si no te callas!" Bucky no le pudo reclamar más porque el grupo de niños se lanzó contra él y lo sometieron en el piso golpeando su estómago. Mark se enfrentó a Steve solo y desvió el primer golpe del rupio para luego regresarselo lanzándolo al suelo.

"¡No sabes con quién te metes Benson!" La voz de Bucky fue silenciada por otro golpe. Pero tenía razón. Steve rara vez ganaba una pelea, y aún asi todos admitían que era muy resistente para ser tan pequeño. Su mamá le decía que era la fuerza de su valentía, otros le decían que era su voluntad necia, pero fuera lo que fuera, Steve se levantó del piso.

Se puso de pie, con la sangre escurriendo de su nariz y la camisa llena de tierra. "¿Es lo mejor que tienes?"

"Veamos." Mark era rápido. Un golpe en la cara, uno en el estómago, un empujón y al suelo; Steve trataba de pensar que hacer mientras recuperaba el aliento.

"Discúlpate."

"Lo que hiciste está mal, me alegro que te castigarán." Si su contrincante lo había lanzado al piso, sabía que lograría golpearlo si lo rebajaba a su nivel. Se le lanzó a las piernas para que perdiera el equilibrio y cuando lo tuvo en el piso le dió una bofetada. Y otra, y otras dos más. Hasta que Mark lo aventó y cuando se pusó en pie lo pateó dos veces. Bucky trataba de zafarse pero no podía contra esos montoneros. Sabía que Steve resultaría herido gravemente en cualquier momento y que eso le causaría una gran angustia a su mamá (cómo si la pobre mujer necesitara más).

"¡Ya déjalo!"

"Discúlpate Rogers."

"¡No!"

"De acuerdo." A la señal de Mark, los cómplices comenzaron a golpear y patear a Bucky.

"¡No lo lastimes!" Steve jaloneó y suplicó, pero la mano dura de Benson lo tumbó de nuevo. Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo zarandeó.

"No ganarás Rogers. ¿No lo entiendes? Nunca me ganarás. Ahorremos tiempo y haz lo que digo."

La idea de rendirse rondaba su cabeza, cuando un extraño ruido en el rincón más oscuro del callejón los sorprendió. Diferente, extraño...algo asombroso. A Steve le sorprendió la sensación que causo en su interior. Y más le sorprendió la cara de horror que se formó en Mark y sus complices.

"¿Qué fue eso?" La voz de uno de los niños, Tom, parecía estar llena de terror.

"No fue nada..."

Bucky aprovechó la distracción y se lanzó sobre Mark, pero no fue suficiente, porque la pandilla sujeto a Steve y a su amigo contra la pared. Ambos aguantaban los golpes en el estómago, cuando una voz los hizo voltear hacia atrás.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Era una mujer...bueno, una joven. Steve admitía que era más joven que su mamá y la sra. Barnes. Era rubia, de ojos negros y lo que más le sorprendió fue el tipo de pantalón que usaba.

"¿No tienen voz?"

Bucky se inclinó hacia Steve para susurrarle. "Táctica 23." A la orden, Steve puso la cara más tierna que el dolor le permitía hacer.

"Estamos jugando." Exclamó Mark."

"¿En serio? Porque no parecen divertirse. ¿Los están lastimando?"

Steve y Bucky hicieron un puchero y asintieron con melancolía. "Ellos se lo buscaron."

"Escucha niño, si hay algo que me desagrada son los abusivos, así que más vale que salgas de aquí antes de que yo los saque a patadas. Los niños desaparecieron rápidamente.

"¿Dónde dejaron mis libros?"

"¿Te refieres a esto?" La rubia le enseñó a Steve su mochila.

"Si. Gracias ahm..."

"Rose, Rose Tyler." Contestó estrechando las manos de ambos niños y luego es inclinó a la altura de Steve. "¿Te duele algo?"

En realidad había pasado por peores palizas. Una vez incluso perdió un diente (de leche, para consuelo de su mamá). Pero a excepcion de su mamá y de Bucky, nadie solía preocuparse mucho por él, así que decidió aprovechar en cierta manera.

"Me duele todo y la cabeza me aturde." Rose se compadeció de él y ante la mirada indignada e incrédula de Bucky lo abrazó. Steve le sonrió a su amigo, con la cara sonrojada.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Steve Rogers."

"A mí también me duele todo." Bucky trató de ganar un poco de atención para si mismo, pero lo único que obtuvo de Rose, fue que ella acariciara su cabello.

"Ahora ¿qué hace un par de niños sufriendo golpes en un callejón?"

"No lo sé ¿qué hace una británica usando pantalón y apareciendo en callejones de Nueva York?" Rose sonrió por el sarcasmo de Bucky y sobretodo por su tono de voz receloso, porque parecía estar molesto por no haber recibido la misma atención que Steve.

"Estoy muy lejos de casa, sólo vine de paseo a resolver unos...asuntos."

"¿Y tu hiciste el ruido?"

"¿Cuál ruido?"

"Sí, el vworp vworp y un doo wee doo..." Bucky y Rose contuvieron una carcajada al escuchar a Steve imitar lo mejor posible lo que había escuchado.

"Si, es mi...medio de transporte, o algo parecido. Mi amigo me pidió que la estacionara al final del callejón y que él vendría luego."

"Pues me gustó mucho, nunca había escuchado nada ¿en qué viajas?"

"¿A quién le importa? Viste la cara de Tom ¡Parecía que se iba a orinar del susto!" Steve y Bucky comenzaron a reir.

"Si, puede infundir esperanza en los que la necesitan; pero hay quién teme porque sabe de lo que es capaz quién la maneja." Había un dejo de misterio en la mirada pérdida de Rose, y Bucky decidió que era mejor cambiar de tema.

"¿Qué clase de transporte?"

"Aún no me han dicho por qué les pegaban."

"Bueno...Mark molestó a Jerry durante el recreo y le quitó su lonche. Jerry es menor que nosotros y nu puede caminar bien. Lo defendí y un maestro nos vió y lo castigó. A la salida, estaba esperandome para golpearme y de no ser Bucky ahoraita no estaría contandolo. Mark nos acorraló aquí porque sabe que él no puede solo con tra nosotros."

"Pero aún así no es justo, no siempre puedo andar detrás de este tonto. A veces quisiera dejarlo atrás..." Bucky lo miró enojado.

"¿Y por qué lo sigues defendiendo?"

Bucky bajó la mirada. "Porque es mi amigo ¿hay otra razón?"

"Steve, si algo he aprendido en el tiempo que llevo fuera de casa, es que si algo esta mal no te quedas cruzado de brazos esperando a que pase, te levantas, haces algo. Sigue así."

Rose levantó la barbilla de Bucky para verlo directo a los ojos. "La lealtad es una gran cualidad, tu también sigue así."

"¡Rose!" Un hombre entró casi corriendo con lo que parecía una especie de aparato para batir en sus manos. Traía un traje con saco de color azul marino, un enorme abrigo café, corbata roja y converse del mismo color.

Los niños lo miraron de arriba abajo con extrañeza.

"¿Hiciste lo que dije? Claro que lo hiciste, si no no estarías aqui. ¿Por qué saliste? Dije que no salieras. ¡Menos con esos pantalones!"

"¿Qué tienen de malo? Son lindos. ¿Ya viste a mis amigos? A poco no sn lindos." Rose sonreía de oreja a oreja y al escucharla, los dos niños se enderezaron.

"Si, supongo que si...debajo de toda esa tierra." Sin previo aviso el sujeto se inclinó a Steve y revisó su rostro, luego le jaló la nariz.

"¡Oh!"

"¿Qué hace?" Bucky salió a la defensiva.

"Tranquilo, sólo reviso que su nariz no esté rota. Y no lo está. Aunque yo me preocuparía más por le que le dirán a sus padres acerca de esa ropa sucia."

Los dos niños se miraron preocupados. "Las madres son histéricas ¿no es asi Rose?" Preguntó con una sonrisa.

Rose soltó una risita y le pegó levemente en su brazo. "No te burles. La mía tiene sus buenos momentos." Ambos comenzaron a reir.

"¿Y cómo se hicieron eso?"

"Defendieron a un niño. Él se llama Steve, y él Bucky."

Al escuchar a Rose, el hombre se inclinó hacia ellos con una cara de sorpresa y los observo meticulosamente detrás de sus gafas. "Oh...eres tú..."

"¿Yo? ¿Qué hice?"

"Eres uno de esos... Escucha Steve, muy pocas veces ves un espiritu diferente. Los humanos son sorprendentes, pero los de tu clase son especiales. Al igual que tú Bucky."

"Doctor ¿los conoces?"

"He oido de ellos. Limpiate." Contestó mientras le entregaba un pañuelo a Steve. "¡Allons-y!" Al escucharlo Rose corrió hacia el final del callejón y se despidió de lejos con la mano.

Bucky los vió alejarse y luego le indicó a su amigo que lo siguiera. "¡Oigan! Antes de que se vayan...Si algún día necesitan ayuda, llámenme."

El hombre desapareció detrás de a pared donde se había asomado. "¿Cómo se supone que lo llamemos?"

"Rose lo llamó Doctor... ¿Escuchas eso? ¡El ruido Bucky!"

Los dos llegaron en el momento en que una enorme cabina telefonica desaparecia frente a ellos.

"Será un secreto. Nuestro secreto.

* * *

2015

Una palabra, seis letras. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?

"Finalmente, no sabes cuando he estado esperando este momento Rogers. ¿Tus últimas palabras?"

"¡Doctor!" El reloj deja de avanzar, o al menos para él. El eco de su grito retumba en cada pared de la bodega. Rumlow se detiene confundido, y aún así dispara. Tan distraído que no nota la manera en que una cabina de color azul se aparece entre los dos, tan distraído que no se da cuenta que la bala le daría a la madera en lugar de a Steve.

La confusión lo invade, porque en el manual de SHIELD no decía que protocolo seguir en caso de que una cabina telefónica apareciera en medio de una misión. Ni siquiera el de HYDRA lo decía.

Las puertas se abren, y el Doctor asoma medio cuerpo. "Tal vez mi aparición no haya sido la más debida, pero Rumlow, no hay razón para atacar de esa manera ¿acaso sabes lo que cuesta tener esto en buen estado?"

Rumlow apunta de nuevo, pero poco percibe a la rubia que se desliza colgada de una cadena hacia él, derribandolo en el suelo con un golpe sordo.

Rose voltea a ver al Doctor sonriendo. "¿Qué tal? Nada mal para la ganadora del bronce."

"Nada mal para un bronce." Ambos corren hacia atrás de la TARDIS para encontrar a Steve tratando de levantarse.

"Vaya, nunca había estado tan feliz de ver a alguien."

Rose y el Doctor lo ayudan a sostenerse. "¿Qué podemos hacer?"

"Podemos llevarlo adentro y curarlo, yo puedo hacerlo, solo necesito que se quite el uniforme."

"Rose..." El Doctor la mira serio.

"¿Qué? Sólo decía."

"Han pasado...70 años."

"Steve, a estás alturas deberías creer hasta las cosas más imposibles."

"¿Cómo supier-"

"¿Qué estarías aqui? Tu esposa nos dijo." Steve casi se va para atrás cuando escucha eso. "¿Esposa?"

"Hermosa, tienes suerte. La vimos en su boda." Explica Rose con una sonrisa. Entonces Steve dirige su mirada hacia arriba, y encuentra a un francotirador.

"¡Espera! ¡Baja el arma!" La sombra duda en obedecer, y decide acercarse a él.

"Steve..."

"Estoy bien."

Maria (aún sin bajar el arma) observa a los dos desconocidos, y luego su mirada se dirige a la TARDIS. A ella tampoco le habían explicado que hacer en caso de toparse con algo extraño.

"Hola yo so- ¡Oh! ¡Maria!" El Doctor la abraza asustándola y poco falto para que ella le disparará. "No la reconoci debajo de ese casco y ese enorme chaleco antibalas. Se ve mejor con vestido señorita Hill, ¿no lo crees Rose?"

Steve casi suelta la carcajada al ver la cara de Maria, si tan solo no le dolieran tanto sus heridas.

"¿Perdón?"

"Fuimos al jardín afuera de la recepción de su b-"

"Espera Rose..." Lentamente el Doctor se acerca a Maria. "¿En que año estamos?"

"2015."

"Oh, olvido que las cosas no suceden en línea continua para mí. Recuerda Steve, el tiempo es una enorme masa de _wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey..._ "

"¿De qué?" Maria seguía sin entender nada.

"En ese caso, quisiera pedirle un favor a la novia. Maria Hill, después de esto no quiero nada de investigaciones, búsquedas o cosas por el estilo; nos dejarás seguir nuestro camino." Maria lo miró incrédula.

"Segundo: dentro de-"

"Dos años a las 10:50 de la noche."

"Gracias Rose, dentro de exactamente dos años a las 10:50 de la noche quiero que me lleve un fólder con grabaciones, reportes, fotos y todo lo que haga falta sobre está misión."

"¿Y por qué haría eso?"

"Porque de eso depende la vida de Steve, y si no lo hace podría desencadenar una serie de acontecimientos que causarían la destrucción del universo."

"Eso es...ok. Lo haré."

"Bien, Steve eres epecial y Maria...es responsabilidad tuya ahora."

Rose se acerco a despedirse de Maria y luego de Steve. "Vaya que creciste. Bien hecho Capitán."

"¡Allons-y!" Ambos cruzaron la puerta mientras Steve aun trataba de sostenerse en un barandal.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso y cómo creen que saldrán de aqui?"

"Espera."

"Pero..." La TARDIS comenzó a desaparecer frente a ella mientras miraba sorprendida.

"Será un secreto. Nuestro secreto."

* * *

2017

Pasaron los dos años, y a pesar de lo que escuchó decir al Doctor, no trata de predecir el futuro. Sólo espera. Cuando llega a la recepción de su boda con un portafolios con todo lo concerniente a una misión dos años anterior, Natasha la fulmina con la mirada. No es adicta al trabajo, solo cumple su promesa.

El reloj marca las 10:45 y Steve voltea a verla sabiendo lo que tiene que hacer. "Yo te cubro, ve." Maria camina hacia el exterior del jardín afuera del salón. Y esa fue la razón por la que escogieron ese lugar. Un lugar dónde la TARDIS podría detenerse.

Está un poco oscuro y justo a las 10:49 escucha unas risitas.

A sus espaldas, el Doctor y Rose están tratando de desmantelar un aparato para que quepa atráves de las puertas. Cuando advierten la presencia de Maria, voltean sin saber que excusa dar.

"Dijiste que nadie lo notaría..."

"Claro que no lo harían si gritaste cómo gritaste Rose Tyler." Luego se dirigió a la novia. "Perdone la intrusión, un pequeño problema extraterrestre a unas cuántas cuadras de aquí, pero ya lo resolvimos."

"Lindo vestido. Felicidades."

Maria los miró confundida porque parecía que no la conocían. "Doctor..."

"Si, ese soy yo."

"No me...¿No le parezco familiar?"

Después de un escrutinio através de sus gafas, pareció ubicarla. "¡Oh claro! Budapest, año 3200. ¿¡Cómo pude olvidarlo!?"

"No, yo estuve en Budapest, pero no creo seguir viva en ese año."

"Oh... ¿Qué año es?"

"2017." Contestaron Maria y Rose al unísono.

"Oh...¿ya nos habíamos presentado?"

"Lo conocí hace dos años, me dijo que..." Algo pareció iluminar la cara de Maria mientras el Doctor la miraba con curiosidad. "¡Claro! La masa de _wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey..._ Aquí nos conoces y Steve esta vivo porque... ¡Oh! ¡Qué tonta! Doctor, olvide lo que dije. Mi nombre es Maria Hill." Luego estrechó la mano de ambos. "Lea este portafolio. Es de una misión de hace 2 años exactamente. En un chip van las grabaciones."

"¿Y qué hago con esto?"

"Debe salvar a Steve. Su apellido es Rogers."

"¿Steve Rogers? El niño que conocimos hace una semana ¿lo recuerdas Rose?"

"Claro. ¿Sigue vivo en 2017?"

"Es una larga historia, deberían buscarla. El punto es que necesitan leer eso. Y usted sabrá que hacer Doctor."

"¿Y por qué me lo está dando Maria Hill?"

"Porque usted me lo pidió."

"¿Yo dije eso?"

"Aja. Además es mi esposo, haría lo que fuera por él."

"¿En serio? ¡Felicidades!" Rose se lanzó a felicitarla y la abrazó. Y el Doctor hizo lo mismo.

"Debemos irnos, muchas gracias Maria Hill."

En cuanto la TARDIS ya no estuvo en el jardín, Maria regresó a la recepción con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

 **si...captain hill porque los amo :)  
**

 **espero que lo hayan disfrutado, no olviden sus reviews y gracias por darse una vueltecita por aqui ;)**


End file.
